Life is Complicated and so is Love
by LoverOfEveryone
Summary: Two insebrable friends, try to survive the ups and downs of Hogwarts life. Tests, Homework, Love? Draco/OC George/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. Goes and cries in a dark corner. At least I own Rori, and my friend owns Jinx. **

The professors of Hogwarts were expecting a night of fine dining at Chez Memoire. What they weren't expecting was to meet two girls that would change their lives and Hogwarts forever. As they took their seats a small portly man walked on to the stage at the front of the restaurant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for your entertainment tonight I introduce Ms. Hide singing and Ms. Rider on the violin," said the man. As he said this two young women walked out on to the stage. One was a girl of about fifteen in a black evening gown with purple rhinestones. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun, but the professors could still see the purple streaks. The other girl looked about fourteen with shoulder length curly brown hair with one blue streak. She was wearing a black and blue sparkly gown, and carrying a violin. They bowed and took their places on the stage. The room was silent but was soon filled with the melody of the violin, shortly followed by a soft soprano voice. The professors watched and listened in awe, but soon the song was over and the girls took their bow to the load applause and walked off stage. Dumbledore sat in his chair his eyes twinkling; he turned to the other professors and said, "I think we should go meet these girls."

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore as she asked, "What are you thinking Albus?"

"I'm thinking that those two girls would make a nice addition to our school." He said with a smile on his face.

**Jinx P.O.V.**

"Oh my god," I said to Rori, "I am getting so tired of that one song!"

"Me too," said Rori, "I'm frankly getting tired of this place. I think we need a change of scenery." Then she plopped down into her chair with a tired look on her face. Just then a weird old man came into our dressing room.

"I think I can provide that change of scenery." He said. We both looked at him like he was insane, which wasn't hard to believe by the way he was dressed.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, "And how did u get in here?"

"You may call me Professor Dumbledore. I am the head master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said his eye twinkling creepily.

"Sure whatever you say dude," Rori said rolling her eyes.

"Ok…Dumbledore. You stay here, do what you want, and I'm gonna go get security." I said smiling pleasantly, but I think he could tell I didn't mean it.

"Please sit and let me explain," Dumbledore said. We shrugged and told him we had nothing better to do. I looked at Rori having a silent conversation as Dumbledore explained about Hogwarts, and asked us if we would like to attend.

I looked back at him and asked, "What's in it for us?"

"You would receive an excellent education, meet new people, and maybe learn what life has to offer." Dumbledore said looking at us. Rori looked at me and I already knew her answer. Rori cupped her hands together and silently mouthed please to me. I looked at Dumbledore and gave my answer.

"Fine we'll go." I said reluctantly, we gathered our belongings, and followed Dumbledore out to our new life. Hopefully this one won't get screwed up


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey this is LoverOfEveryone here saying I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does*grumbles under breath* but I do own Rori and partially Jinx so …..YAY!**_

**Chapter 2**

The girls followed Dumbledore to what looked like a decrepit, run down bar. It turned out to be the Leaky Cauldron, where they got a room, and spent the night.

_Rori P.O.V._

The next morning I woke up to obnoxious green flames shooting out of the fireplace.

"What the hell?" I screamed. Out of the flames walked Professor McGonagall brushing off er robe/dress thing. "Do you know what time it is?"

"For one thing that's not a way for young ladies to talk and its nine o'clock," chided McGonagall.

"Proper language doesn't start till eleven o'clock," I grumbled rolling over in my bed. By that time I realized that another grouchy voice hadn't joined in on my protests. I rolled and looked t te bed across from mine, and found that Jinx was still happily sleeping. "Lucky," I grumbled.

"Ladies you must get up and ready if we are to make it on time today," said McGonagall. I heard a groan and watched giggling to myself as Jinx slowly got out of bed.

"Is it just me or did everyone forget we have nothing to wear but our dress," questioned Jinx.

"Well I see you girls aren't morning people, and no we didn't forget. We will see about getting you two a new wardrobe at Diagon Alley," sighed McGonagall. Jinx and I both got on our dresses and gathered our stuff.

"We are gonna stick out like soar thumbs," I quietly told Jinx.

"Yeah, but our dresses kick ass," smirked Jinx. I smiled and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. As we walked into Diagon Alley I could not contain my gasp of awe. All around us were stores selling clothes, books, and even wands. I couldn't look around fast enough to catch all the action.

"This way girls," McGonagall ordered. First we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, to get some new clothes. Unfortunately they were very busy, and the clothes would have to be delivered to us at Hogwarts.

"What are we gonna do without our cloths? I'm not walking into Hogwarts like this," I wailed.

"What do you mean? We look good, let's make a statement. We don't mess around," said Jinx grinning.

"Make a statement! I don't even want to be noticed," I yelled. I stomped out into the street and into Flourish and Blotts, I took a deep breath, and sighed in happiness as I smelled all the books. I walked around tracing all the book covers with my finger. I heard the bell over the door ring as Jinx walked in after me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. You know how I talk before thinking," Jinx said frowning.

"It's ok I didn't' mean to blow up at you," I sighed. We hugged and went and bought our school books. When we got our books McGonagall took us to get our wands, which was apparently a big deal. When we came to a stop we were in front of an ancient looking building called Ollivander's Magic Wands. I walked in looking around at all the boxes of wands in amazement.

"Welcome ladies," said an old looking man. He walked up to us and studied us for a while and then nodded. "Who would like o go first?"

"Oh me, me, pick me, ohhhh pleas pick me!" I said jumping up and down.

"Okay," he said and went into the back of the store to find my wand. About ten minutes later he came back clutching a dark blue box. "Try this." I grabbed the wand and gave it a wave and rainbow sparks shot out of it.

"Yay," I squealed.

"This wand was specially made for you. I feel it in my gut," he said smiling. "It's made of elm wood from an ancient tree in Alaska, and its core is a beautiful dragon's heartstring," he said mysteriously. Next." Jinx stepped forward full of confidence. He studied her for a second and then stepped into the back of the store. After five minutes he came back holding a dark purple box. Jinx came forward and took it from him. When she grabbed her wand immediately dark purple, silver, and black sparks flew out of the tip.

"Cool," Jinx smirked.

"This wand is made from vine wood, and like your friend has a core of a dragon's heartstring. Coincidently the sister of your friends wand,". We looked at each other and smiled.

"Girls lest be on our way," McGonagall said annoyed. We paid Ollivander for our wands, and followed McGonagall to the Leaky Cauldron so we could take the floo. We walked out of the floo into a large office. There we saw Dumbledore sitting at a desk watching us when he saw us looking at him, he smiled and asked.

"Ready to be sorted girls?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey this is LoverOfEveryone saying I don't own Harry Potter.*Throws herself off of Trelaweny's tower* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

**Chapter 3**

The girls followed Dumbledore down endless always and down moving staircases, until they reached a large set of double doors.

Jinx P.O.V

"Are all the stairs really necessary?" I hissed to Dumbledore under my breath. All he did was smile which just made me more pissed.

"Wait here until I call you in." Dumbledore told us as he walked through the doors. We waited for what seemed like forever listening to singing, screaming, and cheering. I turned to Rori with a scared and confused look on my face saying,

"What the hell!?" Rori looked at me with the same expression on her face and shrugged. All of a sudden all the noise in the Great Hall ceased and we heard Dumbledore say,

"This year we will have two new additions to the fifth years. Please welcome them." The McGonagall called our names,

"Alexandra Aurora Rider, and Teagan Jinx Hide." We started to walk but Rori stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed my arm, as she nervously whispered,

"Do you think we made the right choice? I'm so nervous!" I gave her a "reassuring" look and pushed her forward. She stumbled into the hall, and immediately everyone looked at us. I could immediately tell that everybody was surprised at our appearance, I mean we _were_ in dresses! Rori and I walked, as gracefully as we could in heels, towards the front of the hall. When we got there Rori stepped up the stairs, and sat on the stool, her face blank. I saw her expression change as soon as she saw the grimy, old hat heading towards her face. She wrinkled her nose, and backed away slightly, but soon the hat was on her head. The hat seamed to mumble to itself and then it screamed,

"Ravenclaw!" Rori scurried off the stool and looked at me as she walked toward the cheering table. I walked up the stairs as I smirked at Rori, then I sat down on the stool. As McGonagall tried to put the sorting hat on my head, I leapt off the stool saying,

"I don't think so! That thing probably has lice!"

"I assure you I don't have lice. Now sit on the damn stool!" yelled the sorting hat. I stuck my tongue out at it, and sat back down. Then I heard the hat mumble, "Oh real mature."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I looked up at it. McGonagall finally placed the hat on my head. Finnally it yelled,

"Slytherin!" I ripped the sorting hat off my head and slammed it down on the stool. Then I walked towards the table as they clapped politely. I sat and right after Dumbledore stood up and exclaimed,

"Let the feast begin!" As he said this food appeared all over the tables, and everybody started to eat. Soon I saw Rori get up and run over to me. As soon as she was close she practically tackled me to the ground.

"I was so scared! Everybody over there was looking at me, and asking me weird questions!" cried Rori.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they're looking now!" I pointed out to Rori. She smiled sheepishly and grabbed a plate of food. Our conversation was interrupted, as a short pug-faced girl with black hair said,

"Excuse me, ravenclaws aren't allowed here. This is the _Slytherin_ table."

"I'm sorry I don't take orders from pug-faced girls. Now go back to the pound." Rori said with a smirk. I smiled and waved as she stomped away, then gave Rori a high-five. I thought our troubles were over till pug-face came back with all her "friends".

"You owe Pansey an apology," one of her friends said. I stood up and watched her face as she realized that I was at least six inches taller than her.

"No actually I don't owe her an apology, I owe her this," I said as I pulled a bowl of pudding off the table and dumped it on her head. A banshee's scream echoed through the halls, and everyone began to laugh. I turned away satisfied and sat back down, and tuned out a strange toad-like ladies speech and continued talking with Rori. As the diner wrapped up, Rori and I had to split into out separate houses. I noticed a red headed older boy from Gryffindor watching Rori intently, but what I didn't notice was a pair of ice blue eyes from my own house watching me.

_**Please review I wanna know what you guys think!!! Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey this is LoverOfEveryone saying I do own Harry Potter no matter what my therapist says!!!!! No you don't !!!*gets tackled by crazy therapist* **__**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 4**

As the girls were about to leave the Great Hall, they were pulled aside by Dumbledore.

"Hello ladies, we have a slight problem, all the dorms in each of your houses are all filled, and it will take a few days to add on a room in your houses. So until then you can stay in the guest rooms." Dumbledore said smiling serenely. The girls grinned at each other, and followed Dumbledore to their temporary rooms. When they reached their rooms, and said goodbye to Dumbledore, they went to explore their rooms. First they looked at Rori's room. It was decked out in silver and blue, and had a large four post bed, a large book shelf, and a good sized desk. Then they entered the bathroom attached to Rori's room.

"Wow!" Rori breathed in amazement. There was a huge tub in the center of the room, and a large shower. Then they headed off to see Jinx's room. When they got there they saw that Jinx's room was decorated in green and silver. There was also a large four post bed, and book shelf filled with Jinx's favorites. Everything else was basically the same, so they said good night and went to bed.

**Rori P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke to the damn sun shining in my face. I grumbled and rolled over to look at the clock. When I saw the time I groaned because it was already time for breakfast. So I got up to meet the day, and the challenge of waking Jinx up without loosening a limb. Looking around the room I realized the cloths we had ordered from Madam Malkins had arrived. I quickly showered and put on my robes, and walked over to Jinx's room. I peeked in and giggled as I saw Jinx wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, hanging off the side of her bed.

"Jinx," I mumbled poking her with my wand to try and wake her up. She just groaned and rolled off the bed. I snorted and tried to wake her up again, by pulling her out of her cocoon of blankets.

"Fine! I'm up! Happy!?" Jinx screamed at me. Then she got up and stormed into the bathroom, all I did was grin. Same old Jinx I thought to myself, as I walked into the living room. I was looking around when I noticed some doors leading to the outside. I opened the doors to find a beautiful balcony.

"Jinx," I screamed. "We have a kickass balcony!"

"Sick," I heard her yell from the bathroom. She came out dressed in her robes, and joined me on the balcony.

"Look it overlooks the Quidditch Pitch," Jinx pointed out.

"A beautiful view of the Quidditch Pitch, and hot guys!" I said looking down. Jinx poked her head over the balcony to see what I was seeing, and smirked as she saw the guys heading into the locker room. And of course he whistled, causing all of them to look up. I looked over to yell at Jinx and realized she wasn't there anymore. I looked back down noticing all the guys staring up at me. "It wasn't me I swear! It was my friend!" They just shook their heads at me and headed back inside, except for one red-headed beater. I watched as he smiled at me and winked and then walked back inside.

"Dude I saw him watching you last night!" exclaimed Jinx.

"What? Why would he be looking at me?" I said confused.

"Oh I don't know…because he likes you!" yelled Jinx. I just shook my head, and went and got my stuff for class. I looked at my schedule and gave Jinx hers. Yes! We have our first class together I thought to myself.

"Sweet we have potions first," Jinx said happily. "Let's go," she said as she pulled me out of the door. When we got down to the dungeons we saw the list of assigned seats on the board, Jinx was sitting with a boy named Draco, and I was sitting with a girl named Luna. Suddenly a dark, dower looking man came sweeping through the classroom and said,

"Take your seats."

_**Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey this is LoverOfEveryone here to say thanks to all of you who added me to your alerts! Please comment and tell me what you thank!! Ohhh yeah I don't own Harry Potter or Hansel and Gretel. "Aren't you gonna do something dramatic? …..Hey I'm talking to you!!!!.....ohh she killed herself ok that's better"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Jinx P.O.V.**_

Oh my God this is so boring, I thought to myself. First of all this Snape guy just kept droning on, and on, and ON about God knows what! Second the blonde next to me just sat there smirking and I couldn't figure out why! Suddenly I heard a fluttering noise, and a note landed on the desk in front of me. I opened it and it read, do you know the guy next to you is staring at you? I turned and looked at Rori with a questioning look on my face. She stared at me and then glanced over to the blonde kid and back with a look on her face that said duh! I shrugged then turned to look back at Snape. The class came to an end and the blonde turned to me, held out his hand and said,

"Hello, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He just stared at me with an arrogant smirk on his face. I just snorted and turned toward Rori to leave for our next class. We walked out into the hallway and Rori turned to me and said,

"So who was that?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy…..could he be any more arrogant," I exclaimed. Rori looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Please! I saw you checking him out!"

"Psh NO! What are you talking about?" I stuttered out. Rori just rolled her eyes and walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. When we got there we saw there wasn't a seating arrangement so we took seats in the back. We heard the door slam and stopped talking. I looked up to see a fat pink toad looking lady walk out of the office. She stared at us and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Good afternoon class," she said. All I heard was a couple of mumbles, which I doubt were polite. She glared at us and snapped. "When I say something you should respond appropriately! Now let's try this again. Good afternoon class," she said loudly.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," we chorused. I heard a retching noise and Professor Umbridge looked over at Rori and asked,

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge I think I had a toad in my throat."

"Don't you mean a frog dear?"

"No," she said with an innocent look on her face but I could tell she was dying of laughter on the inside. Suddenly I heard the door to the classroom open, and a red haired boy walked in.

"Good you're finally here. Go pass out those books." He mumbled something back at her, but I didn't hear what cause I was too preoccupied with elbowing Rori.

"What!?" she hissed at me.

"Dude that's the guy with the hair, and the smile, and the locker room, and the looking at you!" I hissed back.

"Ohhh never seen one of those!" came her sarcastic reply. The red head dropped two books on our desk and throw a charming smile at Rori, which made her face do an impression of a tomato. I just smiled and took my book, but my smile turned into confusion.

" What the fuck are Hansel and Gretel doing on the cover of our defense book!?" I asked sarcastically shaking my head in confusion.

"Didn't they get eaten by an evil old witch?" Rori asked.

"Yeah that's what I want on my defense book," I said rolling my eyes. While we had been talking an argument had started around us. I looked over to see the cause of the commotion. It was a brown haired, scrawny ass kid with circular glasses and a lightning bolt scar. Rori turned to the boy with the red hair and asked what his name was.

"George Weasley" he replied grinning.

"Well George Weasley what are they fighting about?"

"We aren't going to be using wands this year," he said frowning. I started at him blankly for a moment before I stood up and yelled,

"That's a load of bull!"

"That's quite enough Ms. Hyde. Detention with me, Saturday!" she yelled. I mumbled,

"It's not anything new." And stomped up to her grabbing the parchment and then angrily walked out of the room. As I walked out of the classroom I saw Draco leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said. I just smirked back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone its Loverofeveryone back after a veryyy long absences but oh well imp back! I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. **

Chapter 6 

Rori P.O.V.

I watched as Jinx stomped out of the room and sighed, it was the first day of classes and she already had detention. Typical Jinx. George leaned over and whispered into my ear causing chills to run down over my back.

"Does she always do that?" I squawked in surprise and nodded because I knew if I tried to talk I would just choke on my tongue. Which could not be very attractive, not that I was trying to be. Of course not. He smirked and leaned back in his chair and stayed quite for the rest of the lesson. Not that the kid with the lightening scar did.

After the lesson was over I quickly gathered my books and tried to make my way out of the classroom, but my books were knocked out of my arms as the hungry students rushed by hurrying to lunch. I crouched down to gather my books when a hand reached out in front of mine and grabbed my defense book. My heart almost stopped when I realized whom it belonged to. George smiled crookedly down at me and handed my book to me.

"Thank you." I stuttered knowing that my cheeks must be fire engine red my now.

"No problem sweetie!" he grinned at me. I frowned at him; no way he had just called me sweetie! I had barely talked to the guy. No way were we at the cutesy nickname point of our relationship. We at least had to reach the snogging in any random closet before nicknames were acceptable. At the point I realized that I had been staring at him for way too long. "Well, thanks again." I said turning away to walk to the great hall.

"Can I walk you to lunch darling?" he said peering at me. I quickly spun around and stuck my finger in his chest.

"If you are going to walk me anywhere you better lose that attitude mister!" I growled at him. He stuck his hands up in surrender, even though he still had a smile on his face.

"Well little girl think I would rather like to walk you to lunch so perhaps you should just accept the fact that you find me attractive and that you're dying for me to ask you to lunch." At that point he put his arms down and stepped up to me pushing his chest against my arms that were currently folded around my books. I swear at that moment I could have died a happy girl. A happy yet also strangely angry girl. It was weird how you could be attracted to someone at the same time you are filled with rage at the sight of them. I huffed staring at him my mind conflicted. I sighed my shoulders slumping in defeat and nodded not looking at him. He grinned winking at me and grabbed my books from my arms and steering me towards the smell of food. As George and I continued walking down the hall towards lunch we happened upon a heated discussion between Jinx and Malfoy. I tilted my head in confusion and stared as they argued on without noticing us. George stared at the scene before us and pulled me back around the corner.

"Should we stop whatever is going on between them?" he asked concern coloring his voice. I thought to myself whether we should step in or not but I knew that she could handle herself. I smiled slightly at George and shook my head.

"No Jinx is strong and she's not gonna take any crap from Malfoy. She'll be fine." I said smiling reassuringly. He nodded reluctantly and wrapped his arm around mine and led me toward a different hallway.

"Here," he said leading me into the corridor "I know a different way." He said with a mischievous smirk on his gorgeous face.

**Hopefully we will be able to put up a new chapter soon. Review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
